Brass Angel
by SilentMourning
Summary: Sequal to 'Innocence Reflecting Evil'. Vivi sees a brass angel pin in an antique store window and meets a poor little street urchin as well.


Brass Angel  
  
A/N: I wasn't going to make a sequal for this but...oh well! here you go! ^_^  
  
  
Vivi mulled over the words of the red mage as he sat complacently on a grassy knoll outside of Alexandria. Vivi thought that he should take off his hat...the red mage had eyes like his, but she didn't wear the same hat that covered all of Vivi's features. Vivi watched a stray butterfly flutter cautiously by and sighed. he knew he would never take his hat off, his shyness outweighed his need to be accepted ten fold. Besides, there was still the matter of his ears. They weren't THAT bad, but they still displayed a definate point at the tip.  
  
As Vivi got and dusted his bottom free of the stray grass that clung to it, he padded over to Alexandria in his same clumsy manner. He walked into the familiar town, a town he had come to love, considering the news of destructive demons using fire, ice and lightning magic hadn't reached their ears. But all good things must pass. Vivi knew they would evntually start turning on him, much to his confusion. The poor boy had never heard of Kuja's new drones, and had equally less knoledge that he himself was one of them.  
  
Vivi passed by an old antique as he was walking to the local restaurant. He peered into the window, recognozing it as he had come here before. He opened the cracked glass door, caked with mud and fingerprints from other curious children. As he stepped inside, something caught his eye. it was a brass angel pin. It shined with an exhausted sheen, as if it knew no one would want it. It had been here the last time he came, a few months ago. Vivi wanted to know more about the trinket.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir, but why is that angel pin still here? I'm sure I saw it a few months ago too."  
  
"Aye, you probably did, Son. That pin has been here since my father owned the place. I've often wondred if that little angel will ever get bought. But no one seems to want the poor thing." Unwanted. Just because she didn't look like the rest of the brilliant items around her. Vivi looked at the little figure. It's maker had etched a sad expression on her face. Her hair blew in imaginary wind while her wings spread, ready to fly her away from the old antique shop. Vivi wanted the pin. He wanted to keep it, just because she wasn't wanted. The little mage dug into his massive pockets, searching for the money he had stowed away for food. He plucked out a few gold coins.  
  
"Can I buy that pin, Sir?" Vivi asked, reached out the few coins. The man looked shocked, but gave his acknowledgment as he took the coins from the tiny boy's outreached hand. Vivi happily ran to the dejected creature and placed her gently in his one of his pockets before running out the store. Vivi was so happy running out the store, he hadn't noticed a tiny figure walking blindy on the cobblestone road.  
  
"Yah!!" The figure screamed as it crashed to the ground. Vivi grunted as his bottom painfully smashed aginst the hard rock road. Vivi looked to see the unknown object he hgad crashed into and saw a little girl his age. she wore a white shirt drastically too big for with pants that had the same effect. Her floppy hat was covering her right eye, along with her dark brown hair.  
  
"Hey! You hafta say yer sorry!" The fiesty little girl stood up indignantly.  
  
"S-Sorry" Vivi said, as he reached for the angel that had fallen out of his pocket. The girl, however, saw it first, and had snatched it before Vivi. she held in her hands, inspecting it.  
  
"Don't tell me you actually bought this piece of shit." she said critically. Vivi was taken off guard by her sharp words, but shook it off, he had to defend the angel.  
  
"She not that! She's....she's unwanted, just like me." Viv looked helplessly at the angel perched in the girl's hand. She raised her eybrow at him.  
  
"Unwanted? Why don't people want you?"  
  
"I'm...bad I guess, I think..." Vivi looked uneasy. The girl was amused, emotions showed so well in this boy's large eyes. She wished he would take off his hat though. She had been everywhere, just about, and she had heard of the rumors of black mage killing machines. She was happy to see that there was one that wasn't like them, though. The girl pitied Vivi.  
  
"C'Mon, you're not bad....jusdt missunderstood. Maybe... if you took off your hat and changed your clothes?" Vivi shook his head.  
  
"Please?" Vivi looked into the girls pleading eyes...she wanted nothing more than to help him. Vivi assented to her pleas. Firmly, he grasped the egde of his mages hat in his gloved hands. He closed his eyes and pulled. Golden blond hair bounded out of it's confines and shining golden eyes looked up the little street girl. Her eyes were wide as saucers. This boy...was beautiful.  
  
"You....you're....perfect." She said, shocked. Vivi sheepishly blushed. He grabbed his hat and shoved it back on his head.   
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm still a freak. I don't even know who my family is....if I even HAVE a family..." The girl looked in her hands at the lackluster brass angel. She finally understood this boy...and herself as well. This girl had a home, she had a family, she suddenly no longer wanted to be a runaway. She smiled and ran up to Vivi, grabbing his boyish body in a tight hug. She placed the tiny angel back in his his hands.  
  
"Thank you..." The girl smiled, tears glinting off the shining sun. Vivi just stared at the girl's happily retreating form. His eyes glazed over with tears of his own. She was probably going home. Home, where every child belonged....every child but him. Vivi walked out of the town and took his spot back on the patch of grass he had occupied earlier. Staring at the brass angel with a tiny smile.   
  
"I suppose...you can be my family..." The angel only dully reflected the sunshine as response. 


End file.
